


You Knocked Me Off My Feet

by Liverbird



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin - Fandom, Paula/Sophie, Sophie Webster - Fandom, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liverbird/pseuds/Liverbird
Summary: 3rd fanfic so comments as always are welcome please. I hope you enjoy it x





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me but I think you will find this is my taxi” said Sophie glaring at the woman who also had her hand on the door handle. Sophie wasn’t in the mood to stand by and let this woman (an attractive one at that) take this taxi. Normally Sophie would have been the polite one and stood back letting the other person take it, but not today.

Today Sophie was heading for a job interview for a position that she really wanted and hoped it would take her life in a different direction as she had been stood at this crossroads in her life for far to long. No she really could not be late for this interview and risk another cab not coming along soon, if she let this lady take this one.

“Excuse me but I think you will find that I got here first”

“It only pulled up because I whistled it”

“Whistled......you whistled it. My how ladylike, you must be really pleased with that skill”

Sophie was furious how dare this woman speak to her in this tone the snooty git. She may be stunning, sexy as fuck and driving Sophie’s insides wild but Sophie shook her head trying to bury the feelings of attraction with anger.

“Listen you.....you first class snooty cow, who do you think you are talking to me like that?”

“Oh I don’t have time for this.....go whistle another taxi, because I am getting in this one now” said the woman as she opened the door yanking it open. Unfortunately catching Sophie on the head in the process, causing her to fall to the floor and yelling in pain.

“Shit, I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean for it to catch you. Here let me have a look” The woman attempted to move Sophie’s hand out the way so that she could access the damage. 

“Just leave me, I can look after myself. I think you have done enough don’t you?” The woman ignored Sophie and managed to pull Sophie’s hand away a trickle of blood was running down her face and her forehead was swelling a little already with bruising starting to form. “We need to get this cleaned up and some ice on that”.

“You think? And what do you mean we, I told you before I can sort myself out thanks. Look no point us both losing this cab you may as well take it I’m going to have to find somewhere to get cleaned up”

“What the cab that some guy has just jumped in and is now half way down the road?”

Sophie looked up and immediately yelped in the pain that the slight movement had made. “Shit”

“Here let me help you Erm....sorry I don’t know your name”

“Sophie”

Well Sophie my name is Paula so now introductions are out the way please let me help you up and get sorted, especially as it’s half my fault”

“Only half”

“Yes” said Paula stirring at Sophie. Only then realising that Sophie had the most beautiful eyes and pretty face. Paula started to feel guilty as she had taken all her frustrations at being held up in a meeting earlier, out on this young woman. “Look I’m sorry how I spoke to you, I hate being late and I may have taken my frustration out on you but we can’t stay here all day. There is a cafe just over there let’s head over and we can get you sorted out?”

Sophie felt like she owed Paula an apology too but felt she couldn’t quite get it out at the moment. “Ok I would appreciate that, thank you”. She held her arm out and Paula helped her up, steadying her by putting her arm round her waist. God this feels good thought Sophie and she smells nice too but as quick as she had those thoughts she she reprimanded herself. ‘Don’t be stupid she is doing this out of guilt, nothing more and nothing less’

Paula guided Sophie over to the cafe and sat her down on the sofa. “What would you like to drink?”

“Just a flat white please no sugar”

“Ok be back in a tick”

Sophie watched Paula walk over to the counter and she couldn’t help but admire her. Paula had this air of sophistication and her whole persona demanded your attention. Sophie wished she could look like that and have people think that about her. Paula felt like she was being watched and turned to look at Sophie, for the first time since their awkward altercation they just stared intensely into each other eyes and without realising both took a deep breadth in.

“Can I help you?” Said the customer service guy, bringing Paula out of her thoughts. “Yes please can I have a flat white, double espresso and if possible some ice wrapped in a towel of sorts. My ..... erm my friend had an accident and we just need to get her cleaned up a bit. “Yeah sure” 

Five minutes later Paula was sat next to Sophie using the wet clean cloth to wipe the dried blood off Sophie’s head and the trail it had made, whilst Sophie was holding the tea towel containing ice tightly and placed against where Paula had directed her to hold it. Having cleaned Sophie’s face she went to place the cloth in the bin whilst at the same time making a call to work calling in an emergency and informing them she wouldn’t be in for the rest of the day.

“How you feeling?”

“Head slightly better since you gave me paracetamol but I am starting to feel a bit nauseous”

“That’s probably shock”

“What time is it please?”

“10:30”

“Shit that’s just great” said Sophie bursting into tears”

“Hey come on now, what is it? Has the pain got worse”

“Pain no life yes” said Sophie in between sobs and snorts”

Paula handed her a tissue to blow her nose and placed her arm round her offering comfort waiting for Sophie to get herself together.

“I’m sorry Paula it’s just I had an interview at 10:15am and I really, really wanted that job as it was going to change my boring life and be make me more interesting, well that was the plan. Now I’ve got no chance of ever getting it and I don’t know when I will have another opportunity like this again”

“I’m sure your life isn’t that bad Sophie and that you are not as boring or uninteresting as you are making out. However why not phone the place up explain what’s happened and see if they can move your interview to another day?”

“Do you think they would?”

“Well you don’t know until you try and they will certainly see tomorrow that you were not lying as they will see the bruise and lump on your head”

“Ok then” Sophie said placing the ice pack on the coffee table and reaching in her bag for her phone.

“Whilst you do that I will just pop to the ladies ok?”

Couple of minutes later Paula returned and Sophie was off the phone and smiling. “I take it they were accommodating?”

“Luckily enough they have another round of interviews tomorrow so they have said I can come along then”

“See I told you”

“Yes you did, thank you” said Sophie smiling

“Hey nothing to thank me for, it’s the least I could do”

The two finished off their drinks and then as they were getting ready to leave Paula asked what Sophie was going to do for the rest of the day? As she stood up (Sophie was still a little wobbly on her feet) she said she was going to “head home and probably sleep”.

“Will someone be home?”

“Well they are at work until later but I will be fine don’t worry”

Paula wasn’t comfortable with Sophie going home and being alone especially as the swelling was still appearing and she was wobbly on her feet.

“I hope you don’t think this forward or strange given we’ve only just met but under the circumstances I would rather you come to mine and then I can drop you off later. I would feel better that you will have someone with you just as a cautionary measure?”

Er.....erm I’m not so sure Paula, I mean I hardly know you and I really do think I will be ok”

“Ok how about I come to your house?” I’m not leaving you alone Sophie!

Sophie stomach was somersaulting and she felt sure she was blushing. ‘Oh for Christ sake get a grip’ she was telling herself. One thing was for certain there is no way she wanted her mum to see Paula as Sally would have a million and one questions. Also she was t sure the reception Paula would get given the state of Sophie’s face. A toss up between Paula’s or the third degree from Sally, made Sophie’s decision a lot easier than originally thought.

“Ok I will go to yours”

“Thank you, right I will link you and we will go and grab a cab. Maybe you can teach me that whistle” both women started laughing and headed out the door to get a cab and head to Paula’s. What they didn’t realise is that the other was feeling nervous and apprehensive for reasons unknown to either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Although apprehensive Paula knew she had made the right decision as ten minutes into the cab journey Sophie had fallen asleep. She had actually at some point ended up with her head on Paula’s shoulder, causing Paula’s insides to somersault. She knew she was attracted to Sophie but that there was no way on God’s earth anything was ever going to happen she was Isla’s age for gods sake. Paula knew it wasn’t wise to let Sophie sleep so she had to rouse her. 

“Sophie, Soph Hun you need to wake up”

Sophie stirred and on another call of her name from Paula woke and noticed her position. Immediately she felt embarrassed “I’m sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder”

“Don’t worry about it I’m sorry for having to wake you up, you looked so peaceful but you have to be careful with head injuries”

“It’s ok I understand. So how much further?”

“We are just about to turn in to my road now”

“Oh ok” What Sophie didn’t realise is that when Paula said her road she meant “her road”. It wasn’t until they approached the metal gates and Sophie seen the size of the drive and luxurious house that she realised they had come along a private road. She suddenly began to feel like she really shouldn’t be here.

Paula could see the change almost immediately in Sophie. She became very tense and ashen.

“Don’t worry no one is home”

“It’s not that Paula this bloody place is a mansion I just feel, well I feel erm”

“This is bricks and mortar Sophie and you really have nothing to feel nervous about” Paula paid the driver and helped Sophie out the cab and up the steps to the massive double oak doors. She opened up and walked Sophie in.

Sophie was in awe as they entered a huge hallway with candles in massive glass lanterns lining the walls (smelling lush) big white Marble tiles was the flooring and a huge light oak stairway splitting off into two directions at the top. Sophie has only ever seen houses like this on the TV or Magazines. She wondered if Paula was some sort of WAG.

 

Paula guided Sophie into the lounge and sat her down on the sofa. “Right you make yourself comfortable and I will just sort us some drinks and a bite to eat. What would you like?”

I’m not really hungry but could I have a glass of water please?”

“Sure but you do need to eat something. How about a Salmon and Cream Cheese Bagel?”

Sophie’s stomach rumbles at the suggestion and both women chuckled. “Well I think that answers my question” and Paula walking off into the kitchen promising to return in a Jiffy.

Sophie looked around the room, it was massive. Her whole house could fit in this one room, twice over. It was tastefully decorated in neutral colours and it was definitely designer furniture. Paula has very expensive taste thought   
Sophie. 

Always having thought neutral colours would somewhat feel cold Sophie was amazed at how warm, comfortable and homely the lounge felt. She was enjoying the fluffiness and texture of the cushions on the sofa. They were the type that encased your head or body making you feel like you were in a warm cuddle and the smell eliminating from the Jo Malone candles was just exquisite. Everything about Paula and her home just screamed class. She also noticed the photographs on display They were of Paula and what looked like two children. The girl looked roughly Sophie’s age and the boy well he looked of a similar age too. They had obviously inherited their mothers eyes as they had that same gleam and stare that just draws you in but what come across most from the photographs is how happy and close they all looked. ‘Hmmm no pictures of a partner or husband’ thought Sophie.

“I have done you some iced still water Sophie but we also have Sparkling if you would prefer that?” said Paula as she walked in with a plate containing a bagel and the glass of water.

“No still is fine by me thank you but shouldn’t I sit at the table to eat this?”

“No you’re perfectly fine where you are”

Both women sat in silence whilst eating their bagels. “Let me take your plate for you?” Said Paula as she got off the sofa to take the dishes through to the kitchen, Sophie followed on behind.

“You have a lovely house Paula”

“Thank you”

“How are you feeling now?”

“Much better thank you”

“Oh you don’t have to thank me, as I said earlier I’m kind of responsible”

“Oh let’s just put all that behind us please”

“Ok I can do that” chuckled Paula

“Good. So are the photographs of your children?”

“Yeah Isla and James” said Paula smiling like a proud mother does

“How old are they”

“23”

“Wow twins”?

“Yeah by birth but they couldn’t be any different apart from the deep emotional connection they share”

“I always wished I was a twin” 

“Do you have any brothers or sisters Sophie?” 

“One older sister and one younger brother” said Sophie 

Paula noticed that when Sophie mentioned brother a hint of sadness passed across her face.

“So Paula where is your husband?”

“Oh we separated years ago”

“Sorry I shouldn’t have asked that”

“Oh it’s fine it was a pretty amicable split and we are still friends to this day actually”

“It’s nice when that happens, my parents are the same. Jack is actually my half brother and he spends just as much time with my mum as he does with my dad said Sophie smiling. It took a while at first because Dad had Jack with another woman whom he cheated on Mum with”

“Wow your mum must be such an understanding person?”

“I wouldn’t say that but she does eventually come right lol. God I remember when I told her I was ga....” Sophie stopped short and put her head down, hardly believing she was about to slip up.

Paula knew what Sophie was going to say and to prevent any further embarrassment she just reached out and placed her hand on top of “Sophie you don’t have to finish that sentence I know what you were gonna say!”

“But...how”

“Oh I don’t know....call it mother’s intuition” laughed Paula trying to lighten the situation. What Paula wasn’t comfortable with was Sophie knowing that Paula was bisexual as if she did then Sophie may see right through her and see that Paula was attracted to her. This scared Paula to death as she was a lot younger than any woman she had been with before, hell she may even be younger than Isla and James. Also she was probably the same age as Sophie’s mother so referring to her mother status was Paula’s way to try create a distance and highlight the impossibility of anything happening between them. (well in her own head)

“Wow if only my mother had that intuition it would have saved me a whole load of embarrassment” Sophie said.

Paula laughed “well I’m sure there are plenty of things I haven’t caught on to quickly, in regards to Isla and James”

“Oh I doubt that”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well you just seem to be a lot younger than your years, cooler and down with the kids” said Sophie laughing 

Paula pretended to be offended “I don’t know quite how to take that and I’m not sure you will find Isla and James agreeing?”

“Sorry if I’ve offended you I didn’t mean to” said Sophie apologetically. Yeah you’re probably right about Isla and James as us kids don’t like to admit when our parents are good or better at stuff than we are” 

“Wow you’re very mature for your years Sophie”

“Having a family and a life like I have, then you’re left with no other choice really” Sophie said staring off into the distance.

Paula felt a deep sadness at hearing Sophie say that and the look she had at that moment. “Would you like a cup of coffee Sophie”? 

“Er no thanks I think I better get going” Sophie said looking down at Paula’s hand which was still on hers. Sophie was having all these urges to grab Paula’s hand and pull her in for a kiss and she needed to get out before she did something she may regret.

Paula noticed Sophie looking at their hands and how uncomfortable it was making Sophie so she quickly withdrew her hand. Paula hadn’t even realised she still had her hand on Sophie’s.

“Are you sure as you can always stay for dinner?”

“No really I have taken up far to much of your day as it is”

“It really wouldn’t be a problem”

“Thank you for the offer but I really should go. I have an interview I need to prepare for tomorrow. That’s if they are desperate enough to employ me”

“Don’t put yourself down Sophie I’m sure you will be fine and they will be a fool not to employ you”

“What a shame you’re not interviewing me laughed Sophie May be then I might have had a chance”.

“Positive attitude young lady and you will be successful. Right let me grab my car keys the I will take you home M’lady”

“Thank you Parker”said Sophie laughing and making the association between the two characters. 

Ten minutes later and both women where on their way to Weatherfield singing along to the tunes blasting from Paula’s car and hair blowing in the wind as Paula has had put the top down. Neither of them sharing their disappointment that the day was soon to come to an end and their time together with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Paula pulled up outside Sophie’s house and turned the engine off. She turned to Sophie “are you sure you will be ok?”

“Yeah honestly I’m feeing much better now, thank you for looking after me”

‘If only’ thought Paula then quickly erased that thought from her head. She slowly moved her finger across the bump on Sophie’s forehead “I’m afraid this will be around to remind you of me for the next few days unfortunately and may look even worse tomorrow”

“Sophie took hold of Paula’s hand (there it was again that feeling like she had been struck by lightening and her insides turning over) “No it will remind me of my bad temper and rudeness” laughed Sophie.

As much as she tried Paula couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of sadness she had about leaving Sophie and neither could she stop her thumb from rubbing across the top of Sophie’s hand as she held it.

‘Fuck’ thought Sophie wtf is happening here.

Sophie just stared at Paula and all she could see was the same want and need reflected back in her eyes. She twisted her body round so she was facing Paula. Looking from Paula’s eyes and then to her lips (whilst licking her own lips) then back to Paula’s eyes

“Paula do you th”

“Sophie, where have you been?”

Shit why did Dad have to come over now at the best of times. Sophie quickly dropped Paula’s hand.

“Hi Dad”

“What happened to your head?”

“I’ll explain later?”

“Who is your friend?”

“Dad this is Paula. Paula this is my dad”

Paula held out her hand “Nice to meet you er”

“Kevin” he replied taking hold of Paula’s hand and shaking it.

“Dad I will explain everything in a bit so I will meet you inside... yeah”

“Ok Soph, bye Paula nice to have met you said Kevin 

“You too bye Kevin” called Paula as he walked away letting himself in leaving the door open for Sophie

“Erm I’m sorry about that but I er best get in”

“Yeah sure we....well take care Sophie”

“You too Paula and thanks for the lift.

Sophie got out of the car and walked in as she was about to shut the door she decided to go back out and see if Paula wanted to come in for a drink. Just as she was going to step out the door she saw Paula’s car drive past. Sophie felt like she had just lost someone very special but couldn’t understand why.

Paula couldn’t believe the feelings eliminating from both her and Sophie. ‘What the hell just happened?’ It was probably a good thing her dad turning up when he did as Paula knew another minute or so more and he would have caught them in the middle of a full blown snog.

All Paula knew was that somehow she would have to see Sophie again, it was just the how she was unsure about but at least she knew where she lived. Maybe in a few days she could call over and make out she wanted to check on her. Yes that would be her excuse. Now she had sorted that out Paula got a little more hopeful that things may actually turn out ok.

Sophie went straight upstairs to run a bath. Her mind was all over the place trying to rationalise what had just transpired between her and Paula. Sophie being Sophie immediately started doubting that what actually happened took place and that’s she must be concussed or something. Yet in the back of her mind there was this niggling thought that Sophie was correct in that Paula was interested in her.

The next day and a lot more smoother than the previous day Sophie arrived at her interview albeit nervous. She walked up to the reception desk. “Hi I have an interview today at 11:30am with a lady called Karen”

The receptionist didn’t even look up.  
“Name?”

“Sophie, Sophie Webster”

“Yes I see your name, sign the visitors book, take a badge and lift to 11th floor”

“Erm ok thanks”

Sophie took a badge and headed in the direction of the lift. ‘Jeez I hope the other staff are far friendlier’ thought Sophie. She walked in to the lift and pressed 11. The time the lift reached the 11th floor Sophie’s nerves were starting to kick in. She got out and looked left, then to the right and spotted a sign pointing to another reception area. Following that direction Sophie arrived at another desk but was greeted by a far more attentive and friendlier receptionist who told her to “take a seat and Karen wouldn’t be too long”.

Less than 5 minutes later and a woman about 30/35 years old, extremely attractive, not one hair out of place, Impeccable make-up a charcoal tailored suit and crisp white shirt appeared. Sophie felt even more intimidated and out of her depth.

“Hi you must be Sophie? I’m Karen” holding her perfectly manicured hand out for Sophie to take.

Sophie wiped her hand subtly on her trouser leg as she took the offered hand and said “yes I’m Sophie nice to meet you Karen” hoping her hand was not sweating too much.

Karen looked Sophie up and down and for some unknown reason Sophie just knew that Karen was gay too. It was obvious she was checking Sophie out and this made her blush. 

“Well Sophie a pleasure to meet you please follow me”

Sophie followed Karen through to an office that was huge.

“Right Sophie I’m not sure if you got the E-mail regarding the job description or not?”

“Yes I did”

“Oh good”

“So based on that tell me why you applied for this job and why you think you would be the ideal candidate?”

“Ok well erm the thing is well to be honest with you Karen my life has been at a crossroads for a while now, no career as such and I needed a new direction in life”

“Righttt”

“I’ve always had an interest in law but knew I wasn’t cut out to be a barrister so this is the closest to it that I will get, being a Legal Secretary / PA and I know it’s a role I will enjoy. I also have no issue having to travel as I have no responsibilities. I can be flexible if required and I will give you 110%”

“You certainly have read the description but this is a fast paced environment and people don’t have time babysitting others Sophie, how will you cope with that?”

“The advert said you didn’t need experience but I do help my father with his accounts and a friend with their eatery business. So I am capable of working in admin, I am a fast learner and I’m sure after my introductory sessions I won’t need babysitting”

“What about late nights?”

“Not a problem and if too late for public transport I will take a cab”

“We have been known to pull a 14 hour shift before so what do you say about that?”

“Well Karen I would say where is the coffee machine? or if the occasion calls for it, then I would say where is the wine?”

This answer caused Karen to laugh out loud “Oh Sophie I can see you will fit right in here”

“So does that mean I get the job?”

“In my eyes yes but it’s up to the boss to have the final say. I will go grab her and if she is ok with it then you start tomorrow on a 3 week trial and although short notice we have a training weekend this weekend and I would expect her to want you to attend! Would that be possible?”

“I can’t see it being a problem”

“Great I will be back in five”

Karen left the room and went and knocked on her bosses door.

“Come in”

Karen entered “hey boss are you ok to give me ten mins of your time to come and veto your prospective PA”?

“Yes how many candidates have you earmarked”

“Just this one up to now all the others didn’t suit us. There is just something about this one and I think she will fit right in”

“Am telling you now Karen if this is another dolly bird you have chosen based on their tits and not their brains it won’t be the only position we will be looking to fill”

“Er excuse me what are you insinuating?”

“You know the last two have been shit and if I could prove you chose them based on their tits and your hope in trying to get them in your bed, then we wouldn’t be stood here having this conversation”

“Karen laughed hey I apologised about them nightmares but boss you know me better than that”

“hmm”

“Butttttt”

“But what?”

“This one does happen to have brains, a great figure, pleasing to the eye and a fantastic pair of...”

“Karen do not finish that sentence! Do you know if you were a man and people could hear you a sexual harassment or discrimination case would be slapped on you so fast”

“Well its a good job that it’s you boss who also happens to be a good friend of mine that I’m having this conversation with then isn’t it” Karen laughed.

“Come on let’s get this over with then”

“Ok”

Both women walked to Karen’s office. Karen entered first and her boss followed behind closing the door behind her but her back facing Karen and Sophie.

“Sophie this is Paula the boss”

Paula spun round and looked straight into Sophie’s eyes. Sophie just stood there mouth open staring at Paula.

Shit wtf was the only words going through both women’s minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments I’m glad you are enjoying this x

Sophie couldn’t believe that Paula was to be the woman she worked for if she got this job. What were the chances of that fucking happening?

Paula was in as much disbelief as Sophie, shit it was up to her if Sophie got this job or not. Paula was stunned but also in a quandary does she let on to Karen about already knowing Sophie? No that would just cause to many questions but if she didn’t then they found out later then would anyone believe Sophie was given the job on her own merit? Fuck Paula didn’t know what to do. Then she thought back to Karen and how she blatantly told her she fancied Sophie and that just made her feel such a rage of jealousy. 

Sophie took the lead and walked over to Paula holding her hand out “Hi Paula nice to meet you I’m Sophie”

“Er Hi” croaked Paula before clearing her throat “sorry Hi Sophie nice to meet you” Paula said taking Sophie’s hand in hers and once again feeling like a thunderbolt had shot up through her arm. “Erm take a seat” Paula walked round and sat in Karen’s chair, whilst Karen dragged one across from the other side of the room.

“So erm Sophie Karen tells me she thinks you would be a good candidate for the job?”

“Well I’m glad she thinks that” said Sophie turning to Karen and smiling at her to show her gratitude. Karen just melted right in front of Paula and Paula was thinking ‘So help you god if you even think about it’. 

“Yeah but like I said to Sophie the overall decision rests on your shoulders as she will be working under you”

“And how do you feel about that Sophie?”

“How do I feel about what sorry?”

“Well working for me, under me?”

Sophie looked from Paula to Karen and back to Paula “I think I would really enjoy working under you” said Sophie immediately feeling flushed and noticing how Paula blushed. 

Paula looked over to Karen and could see that she was infatuated already. Shit what does she do if she gives a Sophie the job she is going to find it extremely difficult working within the same proximity but if she didn’t give it to her then she wouldn’t be treating Sophie fairly.

“I understand you haven’t worked within this area before and I have to say it does worry me a little but as Karen assures me she has checked you against what....”

“I’ve definitely checked her out Paula and she ticks all the boxes”

Paula glared at Karen then looked at Sophie who was just staring at Paula intensely. Yes she certainly does tick the boxes and more thought Paula. “As I was saying (she continued glaring at Karen because she was interrupted) Karen has checked you out and thinks you would be suitable for what we are looking for from a PA/secretary then I’m happy to offer you a trial run starting from tomorrow. However, you have to attend this weekends training, are you ok with that?”

“Oh my god really, thank you so much and this weekend is not a problem” Sophie was ecstatic 

“Congratulations Sophie” said Karen and Sophie held her hand out to thank her but Karen just pulled her into a hug and Sophie looked over at Paula who was staring at her looking like she wanted to rip Karen’s head off her shoulders.

“Yes congratulations Sophie” said Paula walking over and shaking Sophie’s hand for longer than necessary.

“Right well seen as we have to go through a few details and as it’s now lunch time how about we head over the road and do it over a bite to eat?”

“Er yeah sounds good to me, how about you Sophie?” Paula asked

“Fine by me”

“Right let me just grab my purse” said Paula as she left the office.

“Sophie I’m so pleased you got the job you will fit in here, everyone is lovely, we have such a riot in between the hard slogs and don’t tell her this but Paula is the best boss she is strict at times but very fair and she looks after all her staff”

“That’s good to know”

“What’s good to know?” said Paula as she walked in

“Oh Karen was just telling me what a strict but fair boss you are”

“What else did Karen have to say?” said Paula glaring at Karen

“Nothing much as you came back rather quickly” added Karen grinning at Paula

“Lucky that wasn’t it? Right let’s get a move on as I have lots to do this afternoon”

All three left the office and as they got to the reception desk and Sophie was signing out the Receptionist answered a call and told whoever it was to “hold please”

“Karen Mr Whittaker is on the phone he needs to talk to you ASAP”

“Bloody hell.... Paula can you order my regular for me? I will be over as quick as I can”

“Yeah sure”

So Karen went to her office instructing the receptionist to put the call through and Paula and Sophie went and got the lift.

Paula and Sophie where both feeling a little apprehensive as they were going to be alone for the first time since the car yesterday but they were not able to bring it up as there was other people in the lift. Paula took the opportunity to have a good look at Sophie. She really was beautiful and Paula knew she had it bad. This was going to be a test of willpower as Paula never mixed business with pleasure, she had been burnt once before and vowed never to go there again. She just knew there was something special about Sophie Webster and for some reason the universe just kept throwing them together.

The lift came to a halt and they all poured out. “Follow me Soph” Paula said as she set off across the road. Sophie had to admit that hearing Paula shorten her name and making it familiar was kinda cute and she liked it.  
Fifteen minutes later both women had grabbed a table, got their drinks and their food had been ordered.

“Paula I just want to thank you for giving me this chance”

“You don’t have to thank me Soph you done all the hard work yourself. I told you that you could do it”

“Yes you did” said Sophie looking Paula in the eye

“Look Sophie can I ask that you don’t mention to people that we have already met before?” 

Sophie started to get an uneasy feeling “Why are you embarrassed about me or something?”

“No of course not but it’s more for your sake”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well think back to the beginning of our conversation Soph you thought I gave you this job as some sort of favour and not on your own merit! I don’t work like that Sophie and I don’t want people thinking that about you. I want people to know from the onset that you are more than capable of doing this job and more”

Sophie had to agree Paula was right about her not believing she had earned this position. “Do you really believe that?”

“Of course I do and so should you Sophie”

“I just don’t like lying to people Paula I’m a practicing Christian and it doesn’t bode well with my beliefs”

“Are you really?”

“Yes why does that surprise you?”

“Well yes I am actually knowing how they feel about......well you know, are they ok with you being gay?”

“Not at first no but my determination to keep attending services, broke through their cracks and now they are fine with me”

“Wow you really are some woman Sophie Webster” Sophie blushed “listen if it helps with the whole sitting right feeling, we don’t actually know one another that well, so it wouldn’t really be much of a lie would it?”

“No I suppose you’re right”

Paula decided to change conversation “how is your head this morning?”

“Well it was a little sore this morning so I took some painkillers so it seems to be ok at the moment”

Sophie lifted her fringe up so Paula could see the yellowish purple bruise and the lump

It looked so painful and Paula felt guilty. “I really am sorry Soph”

“Hey we’ve already discussed this it wasn’t your fault so let’s forget it please”

“Ok but any problems you must let me know ok?”

Sophie fixed her hair back in place “yes ok but I’m sure I’m over the worse of it now but thanks for you’re concern”

There was that look between them again but it didn’t last long because Karen came bounding over to the table, just as food arrived.

“Great just in time I’m famished. Mr Whitaker can’t half go on” said Karen

The next 40 minutes was taken up by Paula and Karen explaining Sophie’s role and responsibilities in more detail. After lunch Sophie had to go back across with the women to pick up the staff handbook to take home and read prior to tomorrow. She also had to go along to security sort out her pass, get her photograph taken, give in her details and also get a key to the office she would be working in. After Sophie did all that she was to meet Paula in her office. Sophie was just about to knock on the door when it was opened and Paula stood in front of her.

“Oh hi are you all done?”

“Yes I think so”

“Have you met the other guys from the office?”

“Not yet Karen has suggested we go out for a drink tonight” Sophie said whilst reaching her hand and rubbing her temple. Paula looked at Sophie and could tell she was beginning to look weary and pale. She took her hand and pulled her into the office, closing the door behind them and walked her over to the sofa. “Sit down Soph”. Sophie did exactly what Paula asked.

“Are you Ok?”

“Yes I’m fine”

Are you sure as you don’t look it?”

A lonely tear fell from Sophie’s eye

Paula’s immediate reaction was to draw Sophie in for a hug “Oh sweetheart what’s the matter”? Paula wanted to kick herself for letting that term of endearment slip out but like everything else where Sophie is concerned she seemed to have little control over her emotions, body or mouth.

“Oh Paula just ignore me I’m so embarrassed”

“Sophie I will not ignore you, you’re upset and I want to know why? Are you finding it all too much? Is it me, is it something I’ve done?”

Sophie took hold of Paula’s hand and looked her in the eye. “No and definitely no. My head is throbbing and I’m really excited to start this job but I really don’t feel like going out tonight, I want to be at my best tomorrow and I don’t want them all to think I’m a party pooper or boring, before I’ve even started here”

“Look don’t you worry about that I will tell Karen that I don’t want them all going out tonight and then you can meet them all tomorrow” Paula also felt very proud that Sophie had this attitude to work.

“No don’t do that they will be annoyed I’ve stopped their plans for a piss up”

“No they won’t as they won’t even know it’s come from you or that we have had this discussion”. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure”

“Karen will be disappointed”

“Am sure she will said Paula with a hint of jealousy in her voice but don’t worry I will handle Karen”

“She kind of scares me a little”

“In what way”

Sophie looked a little embarrassed as she said “In the way that she looks at me at times, like she could eat me alive”

Paula laughed “I’m sure she would love to” but then blushed at the innuendo and reference she had made.

“Oh no don’t say that”

“What Oh please, come on Sophie you’re an attractive woman and are you not a tiny little bit interested?” Paula dared to ask

“No not in the least”

“That surprises me as a lot of people fall for her charms, men and women”

“Well I’m not like a lot of people Paula and I think you know why I’m not interested in Karen, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise really”. Sophie couldn’t believe she had been so bold.

Paula couldn’t believe what she was seeing and hearing a confident Sophie was new to her and it definitely affected certain parts of her body. Sophie had just made it very clear what she meant and it was Paula’s turn to be nervous. Her head started automatically moving towards Sophie, her hand already holding hers and her other reaching up behind Sophie’s neck to bring her closer just as she was about to put her mouth on Sophie’s there was a knock on the door.

Paula jumped up with lightning speed reaction and Sophie after the initial shock wiped her eyes and sat herself up straight.

“Come in”

Karen walked in “Oh Sophie there you are I’ve been looking all over for you I though we had lost you” 

There was that look again causing Sophie to blush and Paula to snigger knowing what Sophie was thinking. “Oh I’m sorry well I Erm well”

“I called Sophie in to tell her that she would be taking the office adjoining this and how I like my coffee of a morning”

Oh yes Paula does nothing until she has had her morning fix of at least two double espressos and believe me you don’t want the wrath of Paula coming down hard on you”

Paula and Sophie just stared at each other with that stare they have between them and both thinking how much they really would love the other coming down hard on them.

“I’ll have to make sure her needs are met then won’t I” Sophie said still looking at Paula and now it was Paula’s turn to blush.

“Right so I’m just going over to let the guys know about meeting tonight”

“Erm what’s this said Paula making out she didn’t know Karen’s intentions”

“Well I thought it would be a good idea for Sophie to meet the gang over drinks tonight and...”

“I’m sorry Karen but can you shelve that idea”

“Awww no Paula why? I was looking forward to letting my hair down tonight” 

‘I bet you was thought’ Paula “We have training in two days Karen and I want people at their best. There is plenty of time at the end of the training for people to let their hair down” Paula daren’t look at Sophie when she said that last bit”.

“I suppose you’re right. Oh well Sophie you will meet them tomorrow anyway when you start”

“Great I can’t wait said Sophie happy that she didn’t have to go out tonight after all”

“Right well I best get going and absorbing this handbook plus I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow” laughed Sophie 

Paula loved hearing Sophie laugh and her body was still calming down after ‘the almost kiss’

“Well let me see you out” said Karen

Shit there was no reason for Paula not to let Karen be the one to see Sophie out, despite Paula wanting to be the one to do it and anyhow maybe it’s best that they kept there distance but for how long could they resist temptation?

“Ok thanks” Sophie said getting up off the sofa and walking across to Paula she held her hand out. “Well nice to meet you Paula and I look forward to working under you”

Paula took Sophie’s had gently shaking it “nice to meet you too Sophie and I look forward to it, Welcome to our team”

“Thank you, bye Paula”

“Bye Sophie”

Right well this way Sophie, Paula I will be back in a tick and with that Sophie and Karen left Paula’s office.

Sophie and Paula were both lost in their own thoughts about what would have happened had Karen not knocked at the door?


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Sophie walked into the kitchen in her new workplace, looking ever the professional. She had her hair down, a crisp white shirt with the top 3 two buttons undone, a grey fitted pinstripe trouser suit with a pair of heeled boots. Thanks to Bethany Sophie’s hair and nails were on point and Sophie felt a million dollars. It was amazing what new clothes and a new job could do to a person.

“Wow” said Karen open mouthed 

“What?”

“Er Nothing you just look Erm look a little different than yesterday”

Sophie laughed “that’s because yesterday I was attending an interview and today is my first day as a PA! Oh Karen your milk is over spilling”

“Shit” said Karen hastily turning the jug upright and looking for a cloth. Bloody hell Sophie was on fire today. I can’t wait to get to know her more and to get away this weekend thought Karen

Sophie knew that her first point of call was to have Paula a double espresso ready for 8:30 as Paula would start work earlier than everyone and would be ready for her next fix when Sophie arrived at work. She walked over to the coffee machine and selected Paula’s drink, once done she headed to Paula’s office.

Paula had just finished getting the court bundle ready for her appearance later that morning. She put the bundle to the side and looked at the clock nearly half eight Sophie should be bringing her another coffee in a minute. She picked up the espresso she had made earlier and went to finish it off when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in”

Sophie walked in with Paula’s expresso “Morning Paula”

Paula just stared at Sophie mouth open, her temperature rocketing and a puddle forming instantly below. Paula dropped the cup she was holding and the coffee went all over the desk and splashed up onto her shirt. “Shit, bugger, shit”

“Oh shit Paula I will go and get a cloth” and Sophie left the office.

‘Shit thank god I had moved the court bundle’ thought Paula. OMFG how was she going to get through this. Sophie yesterday caused her problems but the Sophie that’s turned up to work today so oblivious that her whole appearance screamed ‘fuck me’ well this was a different problem all together”

Sophie returned to Paula’s office with kitchen roll, wet cloth and a dry cloth. ‘I brought all this as I know a little coffee can get everywhere. Paula pushed her seat back as Sophie walked round to her side of the desk and stood in front of Paula with her back to her cleaning Paula’s desk. “Yep I was right to bring this lot as this has got everywhere” said Sophie totally oblivious to the struggles Paula was having sat behind her

“Oh dear mother of god what have I done to deserve this” Paula had a full view of Sophie’s tight neat arse in her fitted trouser suit and all she wanted to do was rip them off and fuck her over the desk. She was thanking her lucky stars that she wasn’t Male as it would be pretty obvious the effect Sophie was having on her right now!

When Sophie had finished sorting the desk she turned around sitting on the edge and looked at Paula “you know Karen spilled her milk everywhere when I went into the kitchen this morning, maybe it’s a day for it” laughed Sophie

Paula was just stunned now she didn’t have the arse to look at her eye level was directly on Sophie’s cleavage. Oh ffs how much more agony am I going to have to endure.

“Paula”

“Hmph” 

“Are you Ok? Did you hear what I said about Karen”

Paula found it highly arousing how Sophie was so innocently oblivious to the effect she had on people. Paula knew exactly why Karen spilled that milk and it was for the same reasons that Paula had spilled her coffee.

“Er yeah Er sorry Soph”

“Oh Paula you have coffee splattered all over your top”. Sophie took the damp cloth and reached forward to pat Paula’s top dry. Paula jumped up if Sophie put that cloth near her she would feel how rock hard her nipples were.

“I have a spare shirt, I’ll get changed”

“Oh ok” Sophie was stunned by Paula’s reaction and also hurt that Paula needed to get away from her as quick as she did. She remembered back to yesterday and how they nearly kissed. She can’t bare to be near me she thought.

Sophie left Paula to it and walked into her office. Wow it really was a good size, bright and airy. On the desk was three cards, a gift, flowers and a pile of papers with a note on top. She walked over switched the computer in and then opened up the first card. It was a welcome card from the rest of the team. What a nice gesture thought Sophie. She then opened the 2nd card and it was from Paula to Sophie saying well done on getting the job and welcome to the team. Very to the point and official thought Sophie. She opened the third card and sucked in a breath.

Dear Sophie I am so pleased you got this job, this is a brand new opportunity for you to propel your life in whatever direction you want it to go in. Don’t ever underestimate your worth and what you have to offer. I have every belief in you , that you will be successful and I only wished you could see what I do. So Sophie Webster “don’t ever let anyone dull your sparkle” and I look forward to our future together and whatever that may bring.

Love 

Paula

(Ps might be a good idea to keep this card out of view, maybe take it home)

Sophie had tears in her eyes the card and it’s words was beautiful she now knew why the other card was cold it was a ‘show card’. 

Sophie then opened her present OMG it contained a gorgeous Alexander McQueen bag and purse and a tag saying love Paula x

Sophie picked up the gift and walked straight across to Paula’s office walking in forgetting to knock.

“Oh Shit sor.... I’m so sorry Paula”

Sophie just stood there staring at Paula who had her top off was stood in her black bra and about to put her new clean shirt on. Fuck she is hot thought Sophie, her face turning crimson.

Paula was the first to recover from the shock turning her back to Sophie “er Soph do you think you could close the door?”

“The door?”

“Yes Sophie the door, you have it wide open”

“Oh yeah sorry”

Paula was secretly pleased she had this effect on Sophie as now she knew she wasn’t alone in her feelings and it sort of paid back for the reason Paula was having to change her top in the first place .

Paula finished putting her top on and fastened it up before she turned back around.

“What can I do for you Sophie?”

Sophie gave her head a shake and composed herself as much as she could as her stomach was still somersaulting and the precious image ingrained in her mind. “Oh it’s just I cant accept this present Paula”

Paula looked hurt “Oh why do you not like it or something?”

“Are you kidding me I absolutely love it”

“So why can’t you accept it then?”

“It’s too expensive Paula”

“No it isn’t and I insist. In fact I think it compliments your outfit superbly actually” said Paula raking her eyes up and down Sophie’s body.

Sophie needed to get out of there fast before she took matters into her own hands and stripped herself off right there and then begging Paula to put her out of this misery.

“Ok if you insist” said Sophie leaving the room and squeaking a “thanks” to Paula as she left.

Paula chuckled to her self “oh my how the tables have turned” before picking her stuff up and heading out the door to court.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie headed into her office and sat down. God this is going to be difficult It’s not the job that’s going to cause me problems it’s keeping my hands off the boss and now I’m her fucking PA thought Sophie also she didn’t want to fall into that age old cliche, boss/secretary affair like some Carry On Film. Sophie picked up the pile of papers to read the note that had been left. It was from Paula (just the name caused Sophie’s heart to skip a beat). The note was informing Sophie she had court late this morning and most of the afternoon. However, she would be needed to take minutes later on that day. It also included log on details for the system also how to access Paula’s diary on there, in case any calls came in and Sophie needed to check availability.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon Sophie ploughed on through getting familiar with the system. She had already entered a few events/appointments into Paula’s diary and had filed some case notes. Looking at her watch Sophie realised she had worked through lunch. Oh well she would just grab an apple from the kitchen. 

When she got to the kitchen she headed over to the fruit bowl and picked out an apple and a banana. Just at that moment Karen walked in.

“Oh I see I wasn’t the only one to miss lunch round here then?”

“No you weren’t I got so lost in what I was doing I hadn’t even realised”

“Yeah it gets a bit like that at times. Word of advice Sophie have emergency supplies in your draw”

“Point taken” said Sophie laughing

God she really is gorgeous thought Karen.

Paula happened to be returning from court and heard the laughter coming from the kitchen area. She didn’t need to be in there to recognise it was Sophie’s. I wonder what’s going on in there she thought. Popping her head in Paula was gutted to see it was Karen who was standing close to Sophie and Paula knowing Karen could see it was exactly how a hawk looked circling its prey.

“Oh hi Paula”

“Just letting you know I’m back and if you could come to my office at 3pm prompt please Sophie?” 

“Ye...” Sophie didn’t even get to finish her sentence as Paula walked off. She was so crestfallen that Karen said “She can be like that sometimes when things aren’t going her way in court. She will be fine later, don’t let it get to you”

“No...no I won’t. Thanks Karen” Sophie left returning back to her desk to complete the work, she was already deep in.

At 15:29 Sophie was stood outside Paula’s door and once the hand landed on the six she tapped on it. She was feeling very nervous after Paula’s demeanour earlier.

“Come in”

“Hi Paula”

“Sophie”

“Right where do you want me?”

Paula gulped ‘if only’ thought Paula. She daren’t look up yet as she couldn’t be sure she could control her emotions yet. “Just grab a seat, whilst I finish these notes off and then I will be right with you”

“Ok” Sophie went about doing as Paula said. Whilst sitting waiting she had the opportunity to look at Paula. She was just so sexy, even just sat at her desk working. Sophie just wanted to go over, put her arms round her and kiss her on the back of her neck. Sophie didn’t know what it was about Paula, that pulled her in. She crossed her legs trying to squeeze her thighs together to stop the pulsating throbbing, that was happening down there.

“Right sorry about that said Paula. I am going to dictate some letters I want you to send please Sophie. Paula looked up Sophie was sat poised pencil and paper in her hand. Paula reached into her desk and brought out an unopened, voice recorded. She passed it to Sophie “here have this recording, that way you can check it if you think you have missed anything out”

“Oh ok thanks”

Sophie set the machine up and Paula gathered the notes together, that she was going to be dictating. Over the next couple of hours both women got on with the job in hand. Paula was pleased, Sophie seemed to be managing just well keeping up with her. After the final letter Paula looked at the clock 17:50pm. “Righ I think it’s time to call it a day now. Thank you Sop... Just then Paula was interrupted by the phone ringing. 

Sophie reached to answer but Paula stopped her. “You’re off duty now so I will answer”

“Paula Martin Speaking”

“Oh hi Mike”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, please tell me you’re joking?”

“Ffs do you know how much work that requires to be done?”

“We don’t have much fucking choice do we?”

“No, I know, ok. Well speak to you tomorrow”

“Yeah bye Mike”

Paula slammed the phone down and brought her diary up on the screen. Checking what she had on for tomorrow. She stood up rubbing her forehead and pacing the room, “shit, bugger, shit”

“Paula what’s up?”

Paula jumped as she had forgotten Sophie was in the room, “oh sorry Soph You can go now sorry to keep you late”

Sophie walked over and placed her hand on Paula’s arm “Paula tell me what the matter is?”

Paula just looked at Sophie and then walked away slumping down on the sofa. “One of the high profile cases we are working on, has been brought forward to tomorrow. Which means that I have until 9am to get the court bundles together and it’s a hell of a lot of work to try and have done” Paula started rubbing her head again.

Sophie knew by now that was a sign Paula was stressed.

“Well I can stay and help you?”

“Paula laughed you....what do you know? you’ve only just started here!”

Sophie tried not to be hurt by Paula’s statement as she knew she was just reacting to the situation.

“Well I could fetch printing and arrange the bundles in order. Do all the ‘fetch me, carry me stuff, which will eat into your time”

“Sophie I’m sorry for snapping at you. Thanks but I cant expect you to do that, it’s your first day for Christ sake”

Noticing Sophie raise her brow at the word “Christ” and remembering what Sophie said about being a Christian Paula swiftly apologised.

“Sorry I di..”

“It’s ok. Really Paula I don’t mind and this is what you employed me for”

“Sophie are you sure? as I really don’t know what time we will be finished by”

“Yes I’m sure but first things first. Have you eaten anything today?”

“I had a late breakfast”

“A late breakfast!!! Jeez woman you need to take better care of yourself. Right I’m going to order us take out. You start making a list of what I can be doing while you are getting on with stuff and also what you want in the court bundles, what order and how many. Right is Chinese ok with you?”

Paula was utterly speechless “Sophie Webster you really are formidable do you know that?”

“Well you have said it before, now is Chinese ok?”

“Yes that’s fine by me”

“Right Martin, crack on I’m going to go order our delivery. Sophie said as she walked off to her office. 

Paula just followed her with her eyes. ‘My god I love you Sophie Webster’ thought Paula. Shit where the bloody hell did that come from thought Paula. I have to pull myself together and focus on the task in hand. Paula walked over and started putting together the lists Sophie had said for her to do. 

It was 23:30 and the final bundle had just been tied together. Both women had devoured the food Sophie had ordered, as they worked throughout the evening. Sophie hadn’t wanted to disturb Paula again to ask her what she wanted to eat so she had just ordered a banquet for 2. Paula had also opened a bottle of wine at some point so they had been drinking that too.

Paula put the last court bundle on top of the pile in the pulley trolley ready to go to court tomorrow. Then after court they would all be heading off for the weekend training. 

“Thanks for your help Sophie I couldn’t have done all this by now if you hadn’t helped”

“That’s ok, we make a great team you and I...Martin” Sophie stretches her arms out this movement causing her shirt to lift, showing a beautiful taught stomach Paula just gasped at the pains shooting down into her groin. 

Paula’s gasp made Sophie stop and look across at Paula. The desire evident in Paula’s eyes caused Sophie to stare back conveying how she felt. Before she knew what had happened Paula had Sophie pinned against the wall, kissing her with utter raw passion. The kissing oh my god it was hot and Sophie needed more of Paula she starting grabbing at her top moving her hand under Paula’s top and under the cup of her bra feeling the rock hard nipple between her fingers.

Paula needed to be inside Sophie, so with some urgency she undone Sophie’s trousers, letting them drop to the floor and put her fingers inside Sophie’s knickers and glided them through the soaking wet folds. God she is so wet at least I know I have the same effect on her as she does me thought Paula.

“Oh god Paula what are you doing to me” Sophie said during her rapid breathing.

This was like a bucket of ice had been thrown over Paula and suddenly realisation hit. “What was she doing getting involved with her PA? Memories of the last experience she had when she mixed business with pleasure came to the forefront of her mind making Paula pull away abruptly.

Sophie was in heaven and then all of a sudden nothing she wanted to scream. Opening her eyes she just seen Paula looking at her with a strange expression on her face. OMG it was disgust, Paula was actually disgusted with Sophie or the sight of her.

Sophie scrambled to sort out her clothes. Trying not to but being unsuccessful Sophie felt the tears running down her face. Well done Sophie you idiot, wtf have I done Sophie was thinking.

Paula suddenly came out of her daze and could see how upset Sophie was

“Soph I er I...”

“Forget it Paula” Sophie said fastening the last button on her shirt and reaching for her jacket. Sophie ran from the office and Paula just crumbled to the floor sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

Paula was absolutely shattered and had wished they hadn’t booked this weekend for the training event. She couldn’t even cancel as how would it look to the staff if the boss couldn’t even be arsed to turn up. She had been in court all day and despite winning the case Paula did not feel much like celebrating. She had yet to see Sophie and she did not know what kind of reaction she was going to get from her after last night. Truth be told Paula was terrified would Sophie tell the others? Would she resign? Would she continue working there but never speak to Paula again? What a fucking mess. Paula headed into the lift and up to her office. Well she was sure to find out soon enough.

Sophie was sat in her office feeling sick waiting for the impending arrival of Paula. She hadn’t seen her since last night and hadn’t slept well at all. She was in two minds whether she should quit but the determination in Sophie rose to the forefront again. ‘Why should she have to leave? It wasn’t her who instigated things last night!’ To top it all off she now had to spend the whole fucking weekend with her. How shit can things be right now? What a fucking week! Sophie was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She had a look, shit it’s the direct line, meaning Paula was ringing her. Sophie’s stomach tightened and she felt like she was going to be physically sick.

“Hello”

“Erm Come to my office please”

Paula put the phone down. Well done Paula you fucked that up. Instead of treading carefully she had just barked orders out down the phone but it was due to nerves rather than anything else.

Sophie was fuming as she strode across to Paula’s office she was raging and steam was coming from her ears . She didn’t even knock she just burst right in.

“Paula I don’t appreciate being spoken to like that. Now I know you are the boss and you decide what happens and when around here”

(Paula couldn’t help think was Sophie referring to what happened last night)

“However I am a person and I expect to be treated with respect the same respect I have shown to you by politely answering the phone and turning up for work today not knowing what the fuck I was coming into”

Paula was stunned she had never seen Sophie look so angry and tired for that matter but damn was she hot when she was raging. Ffs Paula stop with these thoughts”

Sophie didn’t think Paula was paying attention. “Are you even listening to me?” I’m not a fucking dog Paula to have orders barked at her, or a toy to pick up and put back down whenever you want to play. I have feelings you know”

Paula took stock of everything Sophie had said and despite her libido she managed to control her voice. “Have you quite finished?”

“For now”

“Sop...”

There was a knock on the door

“Come in”

“Oh hi Sophie I just went to your office”

Oh this was all they needed “What is it Karen?” Paula couldn’t be bothered watching Karen flutter her eyes at Sophie.

“Oh yeah sorry Paula just to let you know the coach is here and the team are ready and waiting”

“Ok I’ll be down in a minute just give me five yeah?”

“Sure thing” said Karen as she turned to leave.

“Karen wait I’ll come down with you” Sophie didn’t want to be left with Paula alone in the office as she didn’t know what may happen.

“Really?” said Karen hardly able to contain her excitement.

“Well unless Paula has anything else to say said Sophie turning to face Paula “Do you?” said Sophie to Paula looking at her challenging her to continue.

“No it can wait” said Paula letting Sophie no that this conversation was not over yet!

Sophie walked out and Paula released the breath she had been holding. Well one thing is for sure Sophie Webster is more than capable of handling her own and boy was she hotter, when she did. How the fuck was that even possible? thought Paula.

5 minutes later Paula boarded the coach she was gutted to see that Karen had claimed the seat next to Sophie and all she could hope for was a short journey to the destination. Paula sat back in her seat resting her head back. She was so tired that she was asleep more or less within ten minutes of setting off and didn’t wake up until their arrival was announced. 

Once booked in everyone was told to meet in the meeting room at 7pm that evening so there was a couple of hours spare to sort themselves out. Paula and Sophie’s rooms where on a separate floor to the other staff. This was done on purpose when the booking was made, as this was how it always was. To give Paula space from the staff but also in close proximity with her PA for emergencies. However Paula wished this hadn’t been the case this time round because it was going to be excruciating, knowing Sophie was in the room next door.

Everyone else left the lift and only Sophie and Paula remained as they continued to the next floor. They walked in silence to their rooms. 

“Well see you shortly Sophie” Paula said as she put her card into the slot. 

“Sure” said Sophie as she disappeared into her room closing the door behind her.

Paula headed into her room, dumped her case and went and helped herself to a Scotch from the mini bar. She sat down on the chair and downed the drink. Squinting and squirming as it burnt her throat. She knew it was all her fault the situation she had caused and that she had hurt Sophie badly. That was the only regret she had regarding this whole mess. It was her who had acted on impulse and let her feelings take over not Sophie and now she had to be the one to sort it. Well maybe after a few more Scotches

Sophie had just got out the shower when she heard the buzzer go.

“Shit”

“Hang on a minute am coming” she grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her head then grabbed the bath sheet wrapping it round her before going to answer the door.

“Oh dear god” Paula said out loud as Sophie opened the door in a state of undress causing an immediate reaction in Paula’s stomach and groin.

“What do you want Paula?”

Paula just stood there hardly able to speak

“Paula”

“Er yeah”

“What do you want?”

“You” said Paula entering into the room, kicking the door behind her and taking hold of Sophie kissing her.

Sophie got lost in the kiss and tongues were searching each other’s, hands roaming over each other, bodies pushing against each otherPaulas thigh pushing between Sophie’s legs.

Sophie’s head was in a whirl. The feelings Paula brought out in her caused her to lose control and she so wanted Paula to take her right there and then. The common sense part of Sophie’s brain started to kick in telling her Paula has been drinking she could taste and smell it on her. She also remembered the look Paula gave her in the office the night before. Suddenly Sophie was able to grasp control.

She pulled herself out of Paula’s grasp. “No Paula I’m not going through this again”

Paula was dazed and stunned at the loss of contact.

She grabbed Sophie by the shoulders and rested her head against hers. Breathing deeply she said “Sophie I am so sorry about last night, please forgive me”

“I don’t know what you want from me Paula?”

Soph please just give me a minute ok”

Sophie walked into the bathroom and retuned with the bathrobe on. 

“Paula I think it’s best if you leave”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes...no...I don’t know Paula but I know that I couldn’t handle another rejection from you. Last night when I seen you look at me with utter disgust I felt so ashamed and”

“Disgust.. Sophie I could never think that about you. I was disgusted with myself for letting my emotions take over my brain”

“And yet we find ourselves in a similar state now less than 24 hours later” replied Sophie. 

“Do you understand how it goes against everything I stand for to have any form of relations with an employee Sophie?”

“Well it doesn’t matter what I think or feel does it as that one statement alone puts everything into context and let’s me know where we stand”

“Sophie ple”

They were disrupted by a knock on the door.

“Who the fuck is this now Sophie said as she stormed over to the door yanking it open.

Karen stood staring back at Sophie with the same expression Paula had only ten minutes before.

“Yes Karen what can I do for you?” Pulling the door slightly so Paula couldn’t be seen.

“Erm well Erm I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me tonight?”

“Yes sure I’ll meet you at the bar later ok?”

“Great..that’s fantastic....well .. I’ll erm...well I will just be on my way then and thanks Sophie I’m looking forward to it” said Karen as she backed off towards the lift.

Shit thought Sophie as she shut the door.

“WTF was that about Sophie?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just agreed to go on a date with Karen”

“I don’t know what you heard but I didn’t hear the word date I heard the word drink”

“What and you mean to tell me you think drink is the only thing she has in her mind?”

“You don’t know if that’s true or not Paula”

“Oh come off you know she just wants to fuck you”

“Oh and you don’t?”

“This isn’t the same”?

“Why isn’t it?”

“You know why Sophie”

“No Paula I don’t. The only difference I can see is that when Karen wants something she goes for it and there is no messing about”

“No you’re right there Sophie, Karen doesn’t fuck people over she just fucks them and moves on”

Both women weren’t shouting but there words were angry and heated towards each other.

“Is that right well do you know what maybe that’s just what I need right now. Someone who doesn’t need a drink to come and approach me and certainly won’t be disgusted by what they see or how fucking me makes them feel. Maybe I just need someone who will make me cum and not mess with my head”

Paula’s heart sank at Sophie’s words and the thought of knowing Sophie would be in Karen’s bed by the end of the night or even worse Karen in Sophie’s, well it made her feel physically sick. Paula’s eyes welled up but she was determined not to let Sophie see.

Sophie walked over to the door and opened it. “If you don’t mind I have to get ready and as Paula walked out of the door Sophie’s parting words were “Don’t worry I’ll try and keep the noise down”


	8. Chapter 8

When she shut the door she ran to the toilet and threw up. Sophie couldn’t believe what she had just said to Paula. There was no way in this world she wanted anyone else to touch her other than Paula. Sophie was annoyed that she had arranged to meet Karen for a drink but rather than lead her on, she felt the least she deserved, was for Sophie to treat her with respect and tell her straight that it was never going to happen.

Paula couldn’t believe that she was going to have to sit back and watch as Sophie was being chatted up by Karen but what made her feel physically sick was the insinuation that she may actually hear them at it, tonight. Just the mere thought of that made Paula want to get away from here or get Karen away from Sophie. Her inner voice was telling her she only had to lay herself open to Sophie but the fear that overrode that, was stopping Paula from doing so. For the first time in her life, Paula felt out of control and not sure what she should do and that is not a feeling that sat well with Paula.

It was 7:20 pm and Sophie was nearly ready to go down to the meeting room. The team has been told earlier that everyone was to meet at 7:30 in the meeting room but it was only for a brief overview of the agenda for the weekend. They would then be having dinner and after that, well time was their own. Sophie was feeling nervous not just over the situation with Paula and the fact she was going to have to let Karen down but also there was still a few members of the team, who Sophie hadn’t met yet.

Sophie headed out the door hoping that she had dressed appropriately for the occasion. She had a long off the shoulder black dress on that clung to her shape, six inch black heels, her hair up, silver dangle earrings, a silver necklace that contained a single pendant with a midnight blue stone and a black clutch bag. Just as she closed the door Paula walked out of her room and Sophie nearly passed out there and then.

Paula had a knee length skirt, a blast cross over top with 3/4 length sleeves and a v neck that extenuated her cleavage and a black high waist belt pulling it in. A pair of open toed 3 inch heels and red lipstick finished off the outfit. 

“Wow” both women said at the same time but not realising that they had actually said it out load and inhaling trying to get a grip of the explosive feelings that was going off in both women. 

Sophie spoke first “Paula you look gorgeous”

“So do you” said Paula trying hard to control her emotions. “Look Sophie I am so sorry how I’ve made you feel, I have no right to tell you what to do in your personal life and I just want to apologise for my actions”

“I’m sorry too Paula” Sophie couldn’t trust herself to say anymore or to reach out to Paula.

Paula knew Sophie was struggling so she said “right well we best get down to the others or we will have a search party looking for us” laughed Paula walking towards the lift.

“My god her arse is so good in that dress, this is excruciating” thought Sophie as she followed on behind.

They both got in the lift Paula was stood behind Sophie as there was a few other people in there. ‘She smells gorgeous’ thought Paula and the way she had her hair up Paula just wanted to put her mouth on her neck. Sophie knew Paula was staring at her back as she could feel her burning through her skin. As the lift stopped at another floor, space became limited and Sophie had to move back and this meant she was leant right against Paula. Taking advantage of the situation Sophie pushed back a little bit further so Paula was effectively trapped between the lift wall and Sophie. ‘Oh mother of god’ thought Paula, not knowing quite how much more she could take and daring to breath.

All of a sudden the lift stopped “shit” a few people could be heard saying. The guy at the front pressed the alarm button and a voice came over the tannoy.

“Hi don’t panic our engineer is working hard to get it going again and we are sorry this has happened. How many of you are stuck in there?”

The guy at the front counted “There are 10 of us in here”

“Ok well I will be back shortly stay calm”

“Great that’s all we need” said Paula then she looked at Sophie who seemed very tense and pale.

She leant forward close to her ear “Sophie” no response not even a flinch, “Soph” Paula could see Sophie was starting to breath fast and she knew straight away Sophie was heading into a panic attack. She took hold of her waist and manoeuvred Sophie round so she was facing her Sophie looked terrified. “Sophie look at me” nothing, Paula shook her lightly and said a little louder “Sophie”.

Sophie looked up at Paula

“Good now just watch me and copy my breathing ok?”

Sophie just nodded her head

Paula keeping her arms on Sophie’s shoulder, took some breaths in and then out slowly, whilst at the same time keeping a check that Sophie was copying. “Good baby in, out, in, out just keep copying me Soph that’s it in, out.

The next minute the lift sprung to life causing Sophie to fall against Paula. Paula just wrapped her arms around her and whispered “it’s ok sweetheart we will be out any minute now”. The lift doors sprung open and everyone poured out. Paula took Sophie by the hand and led her out. Karen was stood in the lobby as she had been out to see where Paula and Sophie had got to and heard about the lift.

“OMG Paula is everything ok, Sophie what’s up?”

“Karen you know what’s happening and the agenda don’t you?” 

“Well yes but...”

“No buts Karen go and do the meeting for me please. I’m going to take Sophie out for some fresh air and we will meet everyone for dinner at 8:30” Paula walked off holding Sophie’s hand and pulling her along.

Once outside Paula asked the porter to “fetch a glass of water and a paper bag fast” the porter went off in a scurry. Soph sweetheart take some deep breaths. 

Sophie was doing everything Paula asked and when the water arrived she had a sip of that and then was breathing in and out of the paper bag Paula had put to her mouth. After about 10 minutes Sophie started feeling a bit more ‘normal’

“How you feeling Soph?”

“Er a little shaky, tired but other than that I’m ok” said Sophie meekly

Paula was still holding Sophie’s hand. “You can skip this evening if you want and meet everyone tomorrow?”

“No I’ll be fine”

“Are you sure?”

“It was only a panic attack I get Claustrophobic and that lift being stuck set it off but thank you for looking after me....again”

Paula knew what Sophie was referring to. “Well at least it wasn’t my fault this time”

Sophie laughed and Paula felt relieved knowing she must definitely be feeling better. 

Sophie looked down at Paula holding her hand and just squeezed Paula’s hand. Then raising it to her lips she placed a gentle kiss on it and placed it against her cheek “I can’t say I understand what is going on between us Paula but I can say I won’t push you anymore and I will try not to cross any lines”

“Oh Soph it’s not just you who is having this issue, I feel exactly the same”

“Right we best get back in” said Sophie dropping Paula’s hand and walking ahead.

Dinner was a noisy affair but Sophie was glad she didn’t cancel as she got to meet the rest of the team, not that she will ever remember their names. The only downside was that she had Karen sat next to her and Paula was at the other end of the table. There was the occasional glance and the odd raised eyebrow from Paula when Karen was being over familiar with Sophie but apart from that nothing really much else happened.

“Right how about that drink?”

“Er...yeah ok then” probably best get this over with sooner or later thought Sophie.

Karen stood up and waited for Sophie to stand up too and then when she moved out from her chair and turned to walk towards the bar, Karen placed her hand at the centre of Sophie’s back and walked alongside her.

Mike one of the staff sat next to Paula turned to her and said “blimey she doesn’t waste any time does she?”

“No she doesn’t” replied Paula rather harshly.

Paula was raging inside and felt sick that inner voice was screaming at her again asking wtf was she doing, just sitting there letting Karen paw Sophie? Still she remained in her seat watching from afar but calling the waitress over and getting a bottle of wine brought across to drown her sorrows.

Sophie was sat on the bar stool and Karen was sat facing her after ordering their drinks Karen placed her hand on Sophie’s leg. “You know Sophie I’m really pleased you got the Job”

“Yeah me too” said Sophie looking round to see what Paula was up to

“I think we get on well together don’t you”

“Yes, Yes I do” replied Sophie. She could see Paula was throwing the wine down her throat and was staring right back at her.

The next minute a woman Sophie didn’t recognise walked over to Paula and sat down next to her in a way that only someone who has a close connection would.

“Karen who is that woman next to Paula?”

“Oh shit I don’t believe it”

“What is it you don’t believe?”

Sophie still hadn’t kept her eyes off Paula

“That’s Paula’s ex she broke her heart and she has never gotten over her really”

“What Paula is gay?”

“No bi-sexual”

Sophie was stunned as despite their dalliances Sophie had assumed Paula struggled with the fact Sophie was a woman. This piece of information had really stunned Sophie.

“So what happened?”

“Well don’t tell Paula I told you but Kate worked for us and was one of the team. They had been going out for over two years and then Paula caught her at it with Paul from security. It all got rather messy arguments in the office, atmosphere, tension and then Kate went across to the competitor and told people that Paula only employed people if they slept with her”

“What a bitch”

“Yeah shame really as she was nice before all that crap”

The next thing Sophie saw was Paula lip locked with Kate and the others wolf whistling. Sophie felt sick and stood up Kate I think I need to go back to my room am feeling queasy it must have been the panic attack earlier”

“Ok Sophie well let me Go with you?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh come on Paula I know how much you have missed me”

“I don’t fucking think so”

Paula looked over to where Sophie was sat, hoping she hadn’t witnessed this Pantomime only to see two vacant seats. Paula immediately felt sick as she knew then that Sophie must have seen Kate kissing her and she has reacted by letting Karen take her to bed.

“Come on babe let’s go back to my room”

“Kate let me put it in language you understand ‘Fuck off’ and leave me alone and you ever pull a stunt like that again I will sue you for assault, do you understand me?”

The whole table fell quiet as Paula raised her voice. Kate stood up and said “your loss” and walked away. 

Paula drank the glass of wine in one and poured herself another one with images of Sophie kissing a Karen floating through her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Paula couldn’t sit there any longer she needed to get out of here so finishing her wine she bid her farewells and left. The next thing she knew she was stood outside Sophie’s door banging on it.

Sophie opened the door dressed in a robe, her hair now taken down was a little messy and over her shoulders.

“Paula WTF”

Paula pushed past Sophie “where is she?”

“Who?”

“Oh don’t tell me she’s fucked you already”

“What the fuck has it got to do with you?”

“Answer the question Sophie”

“Paula get out you’re drunk” Sophie stood holding the door open.

Paula walked over and pushed the door shut, placing her hands up against the back of it effectively trapping Sophie between her and the door.

Do you know how crazy I’ve been sitting there imagining her up here, her hands all over you? Kissing you, touch...” Paula couldn’t finish her sentence as she was to choked up. 

Sophie almost felt sorry for her and wanted to just draw her in and hug her tightly but that wouldn’t help the situation. Paula also needed a taste of her own medicine.

“Yes Paula I do but unlike you I didn’t have to imagine because I got to see them images firsthand when you were playing tonsil tennis with your fucking ex”

“I didn’t kiss her”

“Oh fuck off Paula I seen you with my own eyes. All this time I was thinking you were struggling to come to terms with your feelings for another woman. Never once did you tell me you are bi-sexual. What was it you said when I slipped up? Mother’s intuition haaa more like gaydar”

“You’ve never asked me Soph you just assumed”

“Please Sophie I need to know, tell me did you let her fuck you?”

“What if I did Paula? What does it matter to you?”

“You know why It matters Sophie” Paula was now resting her head against Sophie’s, tears pouring down her face and struggling at times to breathe.

No I don’t know why it matters Paula. Why shouldn’t I take advantage of knowing there is someone there waiting for me Paula , not me waiting for them to decide if I’m worthy or not. Someone who wants me and is quite happy letting everyone know. Karen made it clear she wanted me to devour her body Paula and she told me explicitly what she wanted to do with her mouth and hands!”

Paula felt like someone had stabbed a knife right through her heart and she felt such an intense jealousy and anger towards Karen.

“So you didn’t...”

Sophie decided to put Paula out of her misery. Mainly because she was finding it increasingly difficult not to take her in her arms and kiss her. “No Paula I didn’t because unlike you, I really care about you and until I can get past that I’m stuck in this shit place. I couldn’t mess with Karen’s head like that, I’m not that person Paula. Now you have your answer just go”

“I’m not going anywhere Sophie”

“Yes you are. You’ve only come up here because you’re drunk and insanely jealous because you thought Karen was here”

“I came up here because I want you”

“No you don’t. You just don’t want anyone else to have me. I’m not some fucking toy that you can pick up and put down when you feel like it Paula. You know I have feelings for you and you just don’t give a fuck”

See Paula the difference between you and I is I want you, all of you. Not just the Paula that comes out when you are tipsy, drunken, frustrated and horny. I don’t feel ashamed or embarrassed to scream it from the roof tops. I don’t need Scotch or Dutch courage to tell you how I feel because Paula you have me completely. 

This time it was Sophie who was crying. Her body was aching for Paula’s touch, her heart was breaking and she was exhausted having laid herself bare to Paula.

Paula was torn she wanted Sophie so bad but the fear of that want absolutely petrified her. Seeing Sophie this distraught broke her. Removing her hands from the door Paula gathered Sophie and pulled her into her.

“I’m sorry Sophie. I just don’t know what to do. Please sweetheart tell me what to do?”

Sophie a little more composed looked up at Paula and said “I can’t tell you what to do Paula no one can. The only thing I can say is that after tonight this can’t happen anymore you either have to love me or leave me”

Paula felt sick at the thought of leaving Sophie “what do you mean this can’t happen again?”

“This” 

Sophie reached up and put her hand behind Paula’s neck and brought her mouth down to meet hers. The kiss was soft and sensual, causing ripples and butterflies in both women’s stomach. Each time Paula tried to make the kiss more intense Sophie would pull away briefly as she couldn’t afford to go there. After a few minutes Sophie pulled away.

“Why have you pulled away” 

Because that was a kiss goodnight and goodbye.

Paula panicked “please tell me you are not leaving Sophie?”

“No I’m not leaving but it’s a goodbye because we are not to be in this situation again Paula as my heart can’t take it. I can’t control it much longer. So from now on we will be professional in all our dealings with each other. No lustful looks, no little touches and definitely no kissing”

Paula was relieved that Sophie wasn’t leaving but devastated that this would be the last time they shared this connection.

Sophie had laid herself bare and it was up to Paula to take the chance if she wanted her or not. Sophie had opened the door and was holding it open for Paula. 

Paula just needed to decide was she walking through it or closing it and staying where she was?


	10. Chapter 10

Paula sat on the edge of the bed ‘had she made the right decision? Was it going to make things complicated at work? Either decision would make things complicated but had she made the one that brought far more consequences’?

Paula just couldn’t bring herself to be as honest and open about her feelings as Sophie so with a heavy heart and eyes full of tears she had walked out the door and into her own room. She lay back on the bed and that was where she woke the next morning still in last nights clothes, body aching from the position she fell asleep in and a raging migraine. 

Slowly she lifted herself off the bed it was 7:30 and everyone was meeting at 9am. She had time to grab a quick shower and then go check the room was sorted. She walked over to her bag took out the box of paracetamol and took a couple of them with some water. Then she went to take a shower.

Sophie had been left devastated by Paula’s departure and had hardly slept but she was determined that today she was not going to let Paula get to her she needed to move on. She had given Paula the best chance of choosing her last night and Paula’s actions had given Sophie her answer. Sophie was not naive enough to think she could forget Paula just like that or her attraction to her but she could be determined when she put her mind to it and from now on Paula was her boss nothing more, she just had to get her heart on the same page as her head! 

Sophie needed to do something to work out her frustration and had been awake since 6:30 so by 7am Sophie was in the hotel gym working up a sweat. She had to admit it actually felt good getting back into her old gym routine, listening to her favourite sounds via her wireless buds. She took a look at the clock it was 8:20am she best warm down and go grab a shower as she had to be in the meeting room at 9am, the last thing Sophie needed was to be late!

Paula was waiting for the lift she was starting to feel marginally normal but not so normal that she didn’t require sunglasses to shield her eyes. She was in black skinny jeans, black top and Pink Blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Despite this weekend being informal, Paula always felt as the boss she either had to be smart casual of formal!

The lift doors opened and Paula nearly passed out there and then. FFS coming out the lift was Sophie in the skimpiest of shorts, crop top covering pert ampul breasts, body covered in glistening sweat and it was obvious she had just been for a workout her muscles were ripped. Paula nearly cum on the spot the sight was just incredible. Paula couldn’t move and she was sure her mouth had dropped open upon seeing Sophie. Sophie had never looked so fuckable or hot.

Sophie thought Paula looked stunning but remembered their conversation yesterday and was determined not to let her mind wander there. She could clearly see the effect she was having on Paula despite her wearing sunglasses.  
Sophie exited the lift walking past Paula she called out “Morning Paula” and continued on to her room.

“Er yeah Morning Sophie” Paula followed Sophie’s backside until she disappeared into her room. ‘What an arse’. Paula felt hot, aroused and very frustrated and to make matters worse she had missed the bloody lift as she was so distracted checking Sophie out.

Sophie got into her room and fell back against the door ‘and breathe’  
She had held her breath after seeing Paula scared of what may have come out but she had to admit she was rather pleased with how she had handled the situation. Pleased enough to omit a little giggle about how Paula was totally not able to get a grip on herself. She jumped in the shower as she needed to get herself ready, looking at the time she knew she wasn’t going to have time to dry her hair so she was going to have to just do a messy bun and let it air dry.

Sophie entered the meeting room on time she had opted to wear a pair of slacks and a fitted t-shirt and her hair up in a messy bun. 

She walked to the front of the room to collect her pack of info about today’s training. Paula was stood at the front talking with Karen and Mike. 

“Morning Sophie” Karen and Mike said at the same time

“Morning guys, Paula”

“Morning” Paula didn’t trust herself to say anything else as she could see Sophie had just had a shower and all sorts of images were conjuring up in her mind. She also looked so fresh and smelt amazing. Paula’s stomach was churning. 

“Would you like a drink Soph” asked Karen

Paula was glad she was wearing sunglasses to hide the glare she gave Karen for shortening Sophie’s name like she had some right to be over familiar or has some claim over her. 

That would be good yes please” Karen walked over and again placed her hand on the back of Sophie and walked her to where the drinks were.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Yes much better thanks”

“So are we ok to have that drink tonight?”

“Speak to me in a bit yeah during lunch maybe?”

“Er yeah sure”

Paula called everyone to attention telling them to take their seats in the groups they had been put in. Unfortunately Sophie was to be sat with Karen, Mike and Paula because she was a PA she was there to make notes of any suggestions and write down when instructed. The next 2 hours and 30 minutes passed by relatively quickly, so Sophie thought, but that was because she was distracted by Mike and Karen. Paula however found it excruciating and her migraine still hadn’t settled down. She had to endure watching Karen’s not so subtle patting of Sophie’s arm, hand resting on hers, over zealous laughter, flicking of the hair and fluttering of the eye lashes.karen was good at flirting and it never would bother Paula but today she just wanted to scream at her to step the fuck away. Paula couldn’t take anymore of this. “Right so think we will break for lunch now help yourself to food. Those of you that don’t have to stay for the second session the. You guys are lucky you have the rest of the day to yourselves. “Tonight we have the ball so black tie please. Karen is delivering this afternoons session so if anyone needs me ask Karen to get me on my mobile or Sophie if you see her about.” God will it ever stop hurting every time she has to say that name.

Sophie was just getting herself a plate of food when Karen approached “do you fancy sitting outside and having this?”

“Yeah sure you go on and I will follow you out”

Karen walked off to find a table and Sophie picked up a drink, she looked around and saw that Paula seemed to be engrossed in paperwork. She decided it was probably best to keep her distance and followed Karen out. What Sophie didn’t know is that the only thing Paula was engrossed in was her and she had been watching her every move right up to where Sophie joined Karen and she thought it was to painful to watch so she collected her stuff and left the room.

“Finally we get to chat alone” Karen said when they had both finished eating.

“Er yes sorry about last night Karen”

“Don’t worry about to you couldn’t help being ill”

“The thing is Karen I think you are amazing and stunning but I am not ready for any kind of romance”

“Oh right”

“You see I’ve recently fell for someone deep and they don’t feel the same and my heart is still with them. It really wouldn’t be fair on you, for me to encourage or pursue you”

“You see that’s what I like about you Sophie....your honesty. I can’t say I’m not upset because I think we would have had a lot of fun but I will say whoever she is must be a blinded fool”

“Sophie laughed at Karen’s statement....No I’m afraid that I am just not what they are looking for, so maybe I’ve been the fool”

“Well their loss I say”

“Right well I am heading the next session but you at least owe me a dance tonight do you hear me”

Sophie laughed “well I think it’s the least I can do”

“Good well I will see you later” said Karen as she walked off.

Now that she was alone Sophie had some time to reflect on this last week and thinking about Paula well that just hurt like hell. Sophie decided she was going to go for a run and then a swim, after all exercise helped clear her mind this morning. So she headed off to get changed into her running gear and grab her swimsuit to leave in the locker. 

1 hour later Sophie returned from her run and got changed into her swimsuit. Walking to the pool she could see there was a couple of people already in doing laps. She took her position then dived in effortlessly and glided through the pool. What Sophie hadn’t spotted was that Paula was one of those in the pool too and she had certainly seen Sophie and wow her figure it was just an amazing sight and how her body just glided through the water. Paula needed to try get out the pool without Sophie seeing her as she knew she was nearly at the point of no return.


	11. Chapter 11

Paula managed to get out the pool without being spotted and headed to the changing rooms. She needed a cold shower so she got her Shower Gel and Shampoo and headed for the showers.

Sophie pulled up she was getting cramp. ‘Shit I probably overdone it, what with not exercising for a while and then doing the gym, run and swim all in one day. Sophie managed to drag herself up and out the pool and headed into the changing rooms before collapsing in agony on the bench. 

Paula was just rinsing her hair when she heard some sort of scram or yelp. She walked out of the shower to see what the noise was only to find Sophie writhe on the bench obviously in a lot of pain. Paula ran across 

“Sophie what’s is it?”

“Cccccrammppppp”

“Let me rub your leg see if it helps”

Paula started massaging Sophie’s leg, kneeding and pressing it. Paula was trying hard to concentrate on Sophie’s leg but it was bloody hard when she was in a swimsuit and Sophie was in a swimsuit. Hell they were almost naked. 

Sophie’s pain started to ease after about 10 minutes and it was only then when the pain was beginning to subside did Sophie notice the predicament they were both in, sat in their bathing suits. Sophie’s nipples immediately hardened and she noticed Paula’s was too. ‘Hmmm good to see I’m not the only one being effected’

Paula noticed the change in Sophie’s body “how is that now?”

“Much better”

“Good try and stand up see how it feels”

Sophie stood up gently and walked around with a little limp at first then getting better.

“Thank you again. Why is it you always have to come to my rescue?”

“Just right place, right time I guess” said Paula trying to keep eye contact and not look at Sophie’s body.

“What happened anyway”

“Oh I think I’ve overdone it today. What with no gym for a few weeks then gym, run and swim in one day”

“Jeez Soph are you trying out for a triathlon” Paula said laughing

“No just releasing pent up frustrations” laughed Sophie.

Paula went quiet and then said “so I’m to blame for this too”

“Well if you look at it like that” said Sophie jokingly

“Right well we can’t stand here all day. You need to go wash the shampoo off and I am gonna head up take a bath in my room”

Paula realised they were both stood there still in bathing suits. ‘It would be so easy just to....’

“Sophie can I ask how you are finding it all so easy to just be like this”

“Like what?”

“As if everything is nor..”

“Paula don’t finish that sentence because you have no idea. All I will say is appearances can be deceptive. Thanks for helping me but I have to go now” and she walked off leaving Paula standing watching her go.

After leaving Paula in the changing rooms of the pool Sophie headed up to her room. She had an afternoon snooze before getting a bath. Sophie was so pleased they had complimentary bubble bath in her room, that actually smelt nice. She loved her steaming hot soapy baths listening to her tunes play.

It was now 20:15pm and Sophie was just putting the finishing touches to her makeup. She looked in the mirror she had felt a little self conscious choosing this dress as she wasn’t able to wear a bra with it but she had to admit even she could see how good she looked in it. She wore an halter neck black backless Jumpsuit that showed off her figure and hugged her in all the right places it had a V-neck showing off just the right amount of cleavage, Sleeveless showing off Sophie’s toned arms and a pair of Killer heels and a single diamanté hanging earrings. Sophie again and her hair up to extenuate her neck. 

Next door Paula was just making the final checks to her outfit. Paula was wearing an Alexander McQueen is black midi dress, a sleeveless design, a round neck, a fitted waist, a flared skirt, metallic hardware and an asymmetric hem. Accompanied by six inch killer heels. Paula has her hair some up, some down and silver jewellery.

Again uncannily the women left their rooms at the same time.

Paula was absolutely flawed by Sophie she thought she couldn’t look any hotter than she did last night and without realising she was saying it out loud. she said “Fuck Me”

Sophie was just as flawed as Paula. Paula looked so damn sexy that she just wanted to grab her and take her back into the room. However the determination in her not to fall at Paula’s feet, came to the forefront again as she replied “is that a request or a euthanism”?


	12. Chapter 12

“Soph you look, well you look fucking amazing”

“Thank you as do you”

Both women just stood staring at each other until Sophie walked on ahead “I’ll call the lift”

Paula got to see that Sophie’s dress was backless and that she wasn’t wearing a bra. ‘Oh Jesus Mary Mother of God help me get through tonight’ Paula was beginning to think she was becoming Christian the amount of prayers she had uttered these last couple of days.  
Paula followed Sophie to the lift that she had kept open for her.

“At least it’s a lot less packed tonight” Paula said

“Yeah but I won’t rest until we reach the ground” said Sophie with a nervous edge to her voice.

Paula reached out and hooked her little finger around Sophie’s little finger “it’ll be fine”

Sophie looked down at their fingers and unhooked her own from Paula’s “I can’t have you doing that Paula, sorry” The rest of the journey down was conducted in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

As soon as Sophie and Paula entered the room Karen was over to them both “Wow you guys look amazing”

“So do you” replied Sophie 

“Yes you do” replies Paula

“What are you guys having to drink? I’ve grabbed us a table over there. See where Mike is sat it’s the one next to it”

“Vodka and Diet Coke for me please”

“Bourbon with a twist of burnt orange thanks”

Karen walked off to the bar to get the drinks. Paula turned to Sophie “if it’s too difficult having me sit at the table with you guys I can sit somewhere else?”

“Don’t do that I’m your PA Paula we are going to have to reacquaint ourselves as colleagues. The sooner we do that the easier it may become. You’re my boss and I’m your employee we can not always be separate from each other. Let’s go before Karen wonders what is going on”

Sophie walked off towards the table.

‘How the hell is she being so strong’ Paula thought and then it hit her. Sophie is being strong for the both of them. Yes she was protecting her heart but she was also doing what she could to try make it easer for Paula pushing her own feelings aside. 

Paula, Sophie and Karen had been sat drinking for an hour. Karen was oblivious to the sexual tension between them. “Sophie fancy a dance?” 

Sophie needed to get some distance from Paula as she was finding it hard being next to her. “Yes sure”

Karen stood up and took Sophie’s hand helping her up and walking her to the dance floor. Paula was raging. 

When the women hit the dance floor the song “Freak Me’ by Another Level came on causing them to dance quite sensually with each other. Karen looked across to the table and could see the look on Paula’s face. “Shit” 

“What?” Sophie asked

“Karen moved her mouth to Sophie’s ear “That person you fell for it’s Paula isn’t it?”

“Ho....how did you know?”

“Because if looks could kill I would be dead by now”

“Please don’t say anything Karen”Sophie begged

“Sophie it’s clear she is head over heels by the way she is looking over here”

“Karen she doesn’t want me”

“We”ll see about that”

“What do you mean?”

“Just go with the flow Sophie ok”

“Why would you do this after the way I....”

“Because you deserve to be happy and so does Paula. Karen laughed throwing her head back as if Sophie had told her a joke and then moved closer saying “anyway we all know I’m not the commitment type but if you ever need a friend with benefits, I’m your gal” This time it was Sophie who was laughing. Karen started moving her hand up and down Sophie’s back.

Paula was fuming the fire in her was about to explode. That inner voice appearing again ‘you can stop this, you can just go claim what’s yours’, ‘what are you afraid of for gods sake’

The tempo of the music was changing to slow dancing and Karen whispered “get ready for the finale Sophie” Karen placed her hand on Sophie’s arse and pulled her into her. Karen looked across at Paula (she could see the steam coming out of her) and whilst looking at Paula she moved in kissing Sophie’s neck. That did it Paula was out of her seat like a rocket and striding across to where Karen and Sophie where dancing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than usual because I didn’t want to finish the story on Chapter 13! Silly I know but I am superstitious like that lol.

“Shit she’s on her way and bat shit crazy by the looks of things” Karen said to Sophie 

“God I hope I don’t get the sack”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen” Sophie said 

“Take your fucking hands off her Karen”

“Why Paula and anyway what’s it got to do with you?”

“I said take your hands off her”Raising her voice slightly and then turning to Sophie she said slightly softer but still pissed off “you don’t have to do this” 

“And I said what’s it got to do with you? We are not in work now Paula so neither of us have to answer to you. Anyway Sophie doesn’t seem to be complaining are you baby?” Karen squeezed Sophie’s ass to reiterate her point”

Sophie looked at Paula whose eyes where pure black. Sophie had never seen Paula’s eyes look so dark. “Errr no, no I’m not” Sophie said. She had wanted to say more, to play out the situation with Karen and push Paula’s buttons but on seeing Paula’s eyes like that she knew it would be wise not to. 

“So if you don’t mind we are kinda in the middle of something here” fuck my ass is gonna be so fired for sure thought Karen.

“Well I’ve just finished it! So if YOU don’t mind I would like a word with Sophie”

“Oh really?” Karen said raising her eyebrow 

Turning to Sophie, Paula asked in a slightly softer tone “do you mind if I have this dance?”

Sophie was looking from Paula to Karen and back to Paula

Karen answered for Sophie “Just one dance baby I’ll be waiting at the bar, I have plans for you ok?” Karen dropped her arms and winked to let Sophie know to get this sorted and headed over to the bar.

“Er do I not get a say in this?” Sophie asked Paula

“No”

Paula took Sophie into her arms pulling her in to her body and started moving to the music. She was holding Sophie how lovers would hold each other when they are dancing together. 

“Paula what are you playing at?”

“You told me to be sure, well I am sure”

“I don’t think you are, I think you just didn’t like Karen dancing, touching and kissing me”

“Your damn right I didn’t like it”

“So what Paula? you dance with me and you think that makes everything alright? You are still afraid Paula nothing has changed”

“Yes I am afraid Sophie you’re right by it’s a different type of fear. It’s fear of losing you”. 

“Just because we’re dancing doesn’t make things different Paula”.

“No but this will” Paula lent down and brought her mouth over Sophie’s and started kissing her. Sophie couldn’t believe it She had waited for this moment since they met and now in the middle of the floor in front of everyone Paula was kissing her. Sophie realised she was holding out on Paula, not losing herself in the kiss. Paula realised this too so she deepened and intensified the kiss, her tongue was searching for Sophie’s. That was it Sophie was lost. 

When the song finished Paula pulled back looked at Sophie and said “please can we go upstairs?”

Sophie was speechless she could only manage to nod.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys the final chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. This was a different pace of fanfic to what I usually write so the fantastic comments and quite a few from people who have never commented on my fics before have been pleasing to see and read. Thank you x

Taking Sophie by the hand she led her off the dance floor leaving everyone in no doubt where they were heading. Sophie looked over to the bar and Karen put her thumb up and winked. Sophie mouthed thank you and followed on behind Paula (well she was being dragged)

Once in the lift Paula turned around and pushed Sophie against the wall, kissing along her neck and up to her mouth. “I want you so much Sophie, I have since the day we met” Sophie was struggling to keep a check on her emotions and she lifted Paula’s head up crashing her mouth on hers and kissing her with urgency. Hands where roaming over each others clothes.  
Paula’s hands were rubbing Sophie’s breasts. She lifted Sophie’s head up and looking her in the eye she said “I’m going to make love to you all night long Sophie. I am going to know exactly what you taste like, what you look like and sound like when you cum. Sophie outwardly groaned. The lift came to a stop and Paula led Sophie to her room.

Once in the room Paula walked behind Sophie who was rooted to the spot. Truth be told she was stunned that Paula had finally admitted she wanted her. Paula kissed across Sophie’s shoulders and had her arm around her waist. She untied the halter neck and placed a single kiss on her shoulder, she then looked for the hidden zip and unzipped Sophie’s suit. Then still standing behind Sophie she slowly pulled the jumpsuit down. “Step out the suit love”, Sophie did exactly what Paula asked. Paula bent down and picked up the suit and placed it over the chair. She then walked and stood in front of Sophie. You are gorgeous Sophie and she bent down and started to suck on Sophie’s nipple whilst using her hand to softly squeeze the other. Sophie’s arched her back she had her hands on Paula’s head pulling her in closer. Paula needed to kiss Sophie so she lifted her head up and kissed her hard. 

She walked Sophie over to the bed and laid her down on it. Lifting one leg she removed Sophie’s heeled shoe, ran her mouth and fingers up the inside of Sophie’s leg and then put that leg down softly. She lifted the other leg and did exactly the same. Sophie was in ecstasy and didn’t know how long she was going to last, this is what she had been waiting for all this time and now it was finally happening. Paula placed her head between Sophie’s legs she inhaled the scent, god she loved that smell. She took hold of either side of the thong and slowly pulled it down Sophie’s legs (god it was absolutely soaked Paula felt quite pleased about this knowing, just how aroused she made Sophie) and tossed it to the side.

Sophie was now laid out on the bed stark naked and Paula could do nothing but groan outwardly at the sight before her. She stood up and looked Sophie in the eyes “you are absolutely gorgeous”

“You are absolutely overdressed she rasped”

Paula chuckled “well I better do something about that then hadn’t I”

Sophie could do nothing more than just nod her head.

Paula slowly started to take her clothes off in front of Sophie and it was driving Sophie wild. 

Paula finally kicked the last piece of clothing to the side then placing herself naked on top of an equally naked Sophie she joined her on the bed. Moving her face up to Sophie’s she softly kissed her as her hands were stroking the sides of her body. 

Sophie loved the feel of Paula pressing down on her and the kissing, well the kissing could make Sophie go from freezing to boiling point in seconds. Sophie needed to feel more of Paula she started to try and create as much friction as possible, she had waited long enough for this to happen.

Paula could feel Sophie was getting impatient and to be honest Paula needed more. She scraped her fingernails down over Sophie’s stomach, then back across the stomach as she felt how Sophie shuddered and heard her groan when she did this so she knew she liked it very much. 

Sophie’s breathing was becoming more rapid, she needed Paula and she needed her now “Babe please I need you”

Paula needed no further encouragement as her hand reached down and her fingers slid through Sophie’s glistening and very wet folds. Paula lifted her mouth up to Sophie’s ear and said “you have me” just at the moment she pushed two fingers deep into Sophie. Sophie bucked at the invasion but breathed a deep sense of satisfaction at feeling Paula inside her. Paula was kissing Sophie feverishly as she was steadily increasing the tempo of pushing in deep, pulling almost right back out, before pushing in deep again.  
Paula decided Sophie’s nipples needed some of her attention so she moved her mouth down blowing across the left and using her other hand to squeeze the right nipple hard every time Paula pushed further into Sophie she would bite and twist the nipples. Every time she was pulling back out she would suck and gently rub.

Sophie couldn’t even think straight as she never thought this moment would ever happen and it was by far surpassing her wildest dreams. She knew it wasn’t going to take much more from Paula to throw her over the edge.

Paula noticed how close Sophie was, her breathing had become more erratic, the groans louder and Sophie was trying to push Paula into her deeper by pushing her body down onto the fingers and trying to pull Paula in closer but Paula was already as close as she could be.

Paula added another finger and used her thumb to rub across Sophie’s swollen clit. That was it after another deep push and a hooking of the fingers, Sophie exploded screaming Paula’s name.

Paula was so aroused herself that it took all the effort she could muster not to cum at the sight and sounds before her. Paula was covered in sweat and her hair was sticking to her face, neck and head. She lay there waiting for Sophie’s body to calm, the aftershocks to stop and kept her fingers in place. 

Sophie’s body had started to come back down to planet earth and she was thinking about Returning the favour, when her body jerked nearly hitting the roof. All of a sudden Sophie had unexpectedly felt Paula’s warm tongue flick the top of her clit (Sophie had not even been aware of the point Paula had moved her head down to between her legs hence the surprise) before her mouth engulfed the swollen bud sucking it hard into her mouth and scrapping her teeth across. Sophie gripped the sheets either side of her as she writhed when Paula started circling the clit with her tongue.Paula placed her hands on Sophie’s hips keeping her in place as she continued on, licking up through the folds and inserting her tongue into Sophie’s entrance, then repeating the process over and over. Only a couple of minutes passed before Sophie had another earth shattering Orgasm and Paula was quite happy to lap up the juices. When she finished she moved up to kiss Sophie on her lips. Sophie could taste herself on Paula and it proved all too much for her emotional state as she burst into tears.

Paula felt a change in Sophie’s kissing so she pulled out of it and looked at her. Paula was horrified to see Sophie in tears “Sweetheart, What is it?Please tell me I haven’t hurt you or that you regret what we just shared?” Paula’s head had gone into panic mode.

“Swee....”

“Pau, Paula please ju...just give me a minute. Ho....hold me please!”

Paula moved into position and gathered Sophie into her arms pulling the sheet over them. She then cradled her, stroking her back and placing soft kisses on top of her head every so often.

After what seemed like hours had passed when really it was only about ten minutes Sophie had composed herself.

“I’m sorry Paula”

Paula didn’t know what Sophie was apologising for and immediately thought she had regretted what just happened. She hesitantly asked “what are you sorry for?”

“For getting so emotional”

“Hey sweetheart you don’t have to apologise”

“It’s just that I’ve waited so long for that to happen and it was far better than I have ever imagined”

Paula breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn’t even been aware she was holding her breath until then. “Thank god I thought you regretted what just happened”

For the first time Sophie looked at Paula and could see the uncertainty and fear draining from her face. “She reached up and stroked Paula’s face and lips “are you kidding me? How could I ever regret what just happened?”

Paula kissed the tips of Sophie’s fingers. “Sophie please know that I am sorry about messing you around. I was so scared after Kate and I was wrong to even compare the both of you, she doesn’t even come close. I....”

“Let’s not talk about her right now Sophie said”

“No we won’t, I just want you to understand Sophie that I am absolutely head over heels in love with you and you have my heart, mind body and soul. You have me completely Sophie.

Sophie recognised the moment Paula was referring to and it her words made her feel warm inside. “Paula Martin I am going to repay the favour and make you feel like you have never felt before”

“I’m looking forward to it Miss Webster” and that was the start of a lovemaking, lust filled sex crazed couple of hours.

Much later both women where cuddled up absolutely spent, exhausted and quite frankly totally fucked. 

Just before drifting off to sleep Paula wanted Sophie to know exactly how she felt. “I love you Sophie Webster and can’t wait to start our future together” said a sleepy Paula.

Squeezing Paula tightly an equally sleepy Sophie replied “hhhmmm night babe oh and Paula Martin immmmm so looking forward to our future together. Please know that I am absolutely in love with you too and have been ever since the day you knocked me off my feet”


End file.
